Tricorne Porté Disparu
by Tristana
Summary: Tout aurait pu se passer tranquillement. Seulement voilà, quand le tricorne de Jack ne donne plus signe de vie, le capitaine auto-proclamé se lance à sa poursuite sous l'oeil goguenard de son meilleur ennemi. Et Will en rajoute. Et Elizabeth se demande vraiment qui va finir par dessus bord en premier. AU/Crackfic. Rated à cause des jurons.


Pirates des Caraïbes en VF... profitez, ça n'arrivera plus.

Ceci est vaguement un AU parce que: tout le monde est sur le même bateau - i.e. le _Black Pearl_. Barbossa est vivant, Will a toujours son myocarde, etc. Après discussion avec une collègue de NaNoWriMo, on est parties sur l'idée du tricorne qui se faisait la malle.

Disclaimer: Pas à moi. Personne à moi. Même pas le bateau! Rien! Que pouic! Mille sabords, c'est la dèche! (Si, le ratafia est à moi!)

Warning: Crackfic. Et angst Sparrow-esque pour cause de disparition de tricorne. Et aussi parce que quand Elizabeth est fâchée, elle peut devenir grossière. (Mon français est peut être un peu à la masse mais je ne m'en rends pas compte. /deuxième fic en français depuis... des années.

C'était un jour presque normal à bord du _Black Pearl_. Presque normal parce que pour une fois, Jack Sparrow, capitaine de son état, Barbossa, capitaine itou et Will Turner, forgeron-pirate du sien, étaient sur le même navire... et ne s'étaient pas encore tirés dans les pattes.

Accoudée au bastingage, Elizabeth les regardait d'un air passablement distrait, préférant écouter Gibbs qui essayait de convaincre Ragetti que non, enlever son oeil pour le laver, ça ne se faisait pas devant une demoiselle et non, avoir mal n'est pas une excuse.

Bref, c'était calme. Trop calme. Du coin de l'oeil, elle apperçu Jack s'agiter soudainement. Les excentricités du pirate étaient tellement courantes qu'elle n'y prêta guère attention. Au lieu de quoi, elle se tourna vers Gibbs – une histoire de récifs dans le secteur – et comme les soi-disant capitaines semblaient très occupés, il allait falloir se dépatouiller pour éviter les ennuis. Comme d'habitude. Étrange, ça ne la surprenait même pas tant que ça.

De son côté, Jack était en passe de remuer ciel et terre et n'importe qui ne le connaissant pas et le voyant à cet instant l'aurait cru fou. Ceux qui le connaissaient ne se contentaient pas de le croire, eux. Les cordages autrefois roulés avec application étaient dans un désordre indescriptible et sitôt Jack eu mis un pieds dans les cales qu'un barouf de tous les diables retentit.

"Plus de rhum... Capitaine Jack Sparrow?" lui lança Barbossa d'un air moqueur. Enquiquiner Jack l'amusait et le jour où il arrêterait... il faudrait vraiment qu'il s'inquiète. Enfin, peut être qu'il serait mort. Et encore... même mort... revenant... la première chose à laquelle il a pensé, c'était pourrir la vie de cette andouille de Sparrow. Pas très compliqué en soi, cela dit. Un peu trop facile, même. Bref.

"Commence pas avec ça, c'est plus important que du vulgaire ratafia !"

Pour que Jack appelle du rhum du ratafia... il fallait qu'il soit au trente-sixième dessous. Vraiment. Un peu comme un type qui aurait passé trop de temps dans les entrailles d'un Kraken. Ce qui était son cas mais passons.

"Quoi alors, Jack ?"

"Mon _tricorne _!" Ca y est, c'était sorti, et Jack replongea de plus belle dans les entrailles de son bâtiment.

Et donc, il ne vit pas l'air particulièrement satisfait de son meilleur ennemi qui jeta un coup d'oeil à Will. Lequel fit mine de bayer aux mouettes.

"Jack, Jack, Jack... Tu es certain de ne pas l'avoir envoyé valdinguer par dessus bord hier ?"

"Oh ça va Hector ! Si tu veux qu'on parle de pommes !" Parce qu'un Sparrow énervé, ça tapait parfois très bas.

"Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne me mets pas dans un état pareil pour des pommes."

"Etat comment ?"

"On dirait une femme à une certaine période." Le regard furibond que lui lança sa fiancée depuis la poupe eu l'utilité de faire remarquer à Will que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil très très fin, pour peu qu'il continue dans cette direction.

Et Barbossa d'en rajouter une couche : "Pire encore. Vraiment Jack, ce n'est qu'un chapeau."

Un hurlement inhumain lui répondit et pendant un instant, Barbossa se dit qu'il était peut être allé un peu loin. Il savait pertinement à quel point Jack était obsédé par son chapeau. Au point d'avoir exigé avoir son tricorne quand il a été largué sur son île déserte. Plus têtu qu'une mule, ce Jack.

"Loin de moi l'idée de te contrarier... mais..."

"JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE !"

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair, à défaut d'être élégant. Mais Jack Sparrow et élégance... comment dire ? Ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien. C'était même l'inverse. Cela dit, son cri eu le mérite de définitivement faire abandonner à Elizabeth son indifférence soigneusement cultivée.

La jeune femme était patiente, certes, mais point trop n'en faut quand même. Il fallait pas pousser et Jack venait de pousser très fort. Malheureusement pour lui – et les deux compères qui s'entre-regardaient d'un air rien moins que suspect – Elizabeth Swan n'aimait pas qu'on se fiche d'elle et encore moins devoir faire la nounou pour cette brochette de nigauds finis. Pour parler poliment, parce qu'une demoiselle de bonne famille ne jure pas, non monsieur.

"Quand vous aurez fini d'agir comme une bande de sales gamins attardés, peut être que vous allez utiliser votre cervelle de piaf pour autre chose que des crétineries ! Et toi Jack, je vais être franche... ton tricorne me sort par les yeux, je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! Et si tu as toujours pas dessaoulé, je vais t'aider : tu as mis ces deux-là au défi de cacher ton tricorne hier au soir. Maintenant que la parenthèse tricorne est close, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous serait disposé à prendre la barre pendant un temps, et ce afin d'éviter à ce navire de finir couché sur le flanc à cause d'une fausse manœuvre ?"

La tirade ne laissa personne indifférent. Will arborait cet air vaguement apeuré de l'homme qui se rend enfin compte de ce qu'il compte épouser, Barbossa, pourtant pas une poule mouillée n'en menait pas large – mais gardait le sourire malgré tout, même s'il avait tourné jaune entre temps. Et Jack... Jack la regardait comme déchiré entre un brusque élan affectif et une envie furieuse de sauter à l'eau. Le fait que ce petit bout de femme toute fluette les tance aussi vertement avait de quoi faire un peu peur, tout de même. Et tous sur le navire – équipage et singe inclus – savaient que ça n'allait pas s'arranger avec le temps. Les exemples de femmes pirates ne manquaient pas mais à chaque fois, ce n'étaient pas des exemples que les hommes aimaient garder en tête. Etrangement.

Toujours était il que Jack n'avait toujours pas revu son tricorne et que même s'il ne pipait mot, il n'en pensait pas moins. Barbossa et Will étaient responsables de la disparition de son bien-aimé tricorne et l'insulte n'allait pas passer aussi aisément. Dès qu'il aura retrouvé son bien. Il allait leur faire payer. Au centuple, et avec les intérêts ! Intérêts sous forme de ratafia. On n'est pas des bêtes, quand même !

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que, lasse de voir Jack tourner comme un goéland en perdition sur le point, leur capitaine de substitution – comprenez, baby-sitter à temps plein – lui indiqua le nid de pie. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire tourner Jack au vert. Manifestement, le rhum de la veille – et le ratafia frelaté de Pintel – n'avaient pas finit de laisser leur empreinte sur le cerveau du capitaine.

"Will ?"

L'air soupçonneux, Will s'approcha – il se méfiait, à juste titre. Il connaissait ce ton et en général, mieux valait ne pas discuter.

"Sois gentil et rends son tricorne à Jack. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état de faire des singeries jusqu'au nid de pie, et il fait peine à voir." Evidemment, le tout prononcé avec un regard qui signifiait en substance : si tu ne le fais pas, il va t'arriver des bricoles.

"Oui, sois gentil William !" Et là, c'était fini, Barbossa était perdu, riant aux éclats au milieu d'un pont dévasté par la furie chercheuse de Jack. Même Jack, le singe, regardait son 'collègue' d'un œil plutôt surpris. Barbossa riait rarement d'aussi bon cœur, c'était louche.

"Oh ça va !" Ces trois mots étaient bien passe de devenir les explétives les plus usitées sur le _Pearl_. Non pas que qui que ce soit s'en préoccupasse vraiment, à dire vrai.

Ainsi donc, Will, n'écoutant que son instinct de survie – une fois n'était pas coutume, diraient les mauvaises langues – grimpa en haut du mât et récupéra le tricorne de la discorde qu'il avait caché là la veille. C'était une idée de Barbossa – peu de gens le savaient mais Jack Sparrow avait une très sainte horreur de la grimpette et en général, pour le faire monter en haut du mât, il fallait savoir le motiver. Une armée aux fesses ou un équipage qui se mutine étaient probablement les rares, voire seules, occasions où il ne se faisait pas prié. Quelque chose à voir avec un pari stupide, comme souvent, qui l'avait fait grimpé au sommet quand il était encore moussaillon, et ce en pleine tempête. Enfin, la tempête n'était guère plus qu'un crachin, comme le certifieraient Pintel et Gibbs, si seulement quelqu'un leur avait demandé leur avis sur le sujet. Mais Gibbs était trop loyal et Pintel, trop occupé à se crêper les chev- la calvitie naissante, avec Ragetti. Encore à cause de ce fichu œil. A se demander pourquoi ils le gardaient. Mis à part le fait que ce soit la pièce de huit spéciale Hector Barbossa. Lequel se remettait gentiment de son fou rire, uniquement pour y replonger aussi sec, sitôt Jack pris conscience de son tricorne retournant sur le plancher. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement... mignon ? À voir Jack comme ça, Barbossa ne pu s'empêcher de penser à un jeune chiot devant son os préféré, et un léger toussotement derrière lui signala qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Jack Sparrow redevint Capitaine des Pirates Tricornés, et jeta un regard rien moins qu'amène à Barbossa et au jeune homme qui commençait à battre en retraite. Sage décision.

"Bien... maintenant... si je puis poser la question... qui a eu l'idée brillante de cacher mon tricorne ? A part moi bien sûr."

"Jack... ça ne veut rien dire."

"Je sais. C'est pas le point. Le point, mon cher Hector, c'est que tu as probablement eu l'idée de le placer en hauteur."

"Mais je ne l'ai pas mis là."

"Certes, certes."

Et les voilà, à se renvoyer la balle sur le pont. Elizabeth soupira et se tourna vers Gibbs. "Rassurez-moi et dites-moi qu'ils ne sont pas toujours comme ça."

"Désolé, Miss. Mais je dirais que là, ils sont plutôt calmes."

Et comme pour le contredire – parce qu'un second ne peut _jamais_ avoir raison, un hurlement strident se fit entendre. Le genre de cri qui fit se jeter tous les membres d'équipages au sol, pensant qu'une horde de sirènes enragées avaient pris le bateau pour cible. Enfin, avant que des bribes de cris enragés leurs parviennent.

"Je vais vous tuer... lentement ! … île déserte... pas de rhum... crever... traîtres !" Et ainsi de suite.

"Gibbs ?"

"Oui, Miss Swann ?"

"Je crois qu'ils sont enfin revenus à la normale." _Et reste à savoir lequel je laisse sur une île, celui que je flanque à fond de cale et celui qui finira par dessus bord. Et dans quel ordre... _

Le reste de la journée se passa avec Jack pourchassant de ses foudres un Will absolument paniqué – normalement, il se serait battu mais il n'avait jamais vu Jack dans cet état et c'était un peu trop d'un coup. Quant à Barbossa, il se contenta de se poster sur le gaillard d'avant, bouteille en main et un sourire en coin. Et son cageot de pommes à portée de main.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci encore de m'avoir lue - et je serais très heureuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
